Rejected
by Cookie-Criss
Summary: When a new boy turns up at McKinley, Kurt finds himself in a position he's never imagined, with some-one he hardly knows. Is Blaine really all he makes out to be, or will Kurt be in for a big surprise? A badboy!Blaine fanfic. Much too similar to Go Your Own Way. Abandoned Work.
1. An Interesting Year

_**AN:** I've never written a Klaine fanfic before, but thought I'd give it a try anyway. I know this first chapter is really short, but I have some pretty good ideas as to what I want to happen later on in the story. Please review, and let me know what you think at my brief attempt of this first chapter._

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and reached for his alarm clock. He really didn't want to go to school today. The first day back after summer was bad enough, but the thought of having to deal with Karofsky, or glee or anything else his life decided to throw at him just drained the little energy he had. He just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep, but knew that he couldn't. He switched off the alarm, and with a sigh, threw off the duvet and swung his legs out of bed. His eyes scanned the dimly lit room, though for what he didn't know. He decided a shower was his best bet, and so he walked over to his bathroom, hoping the hot water streaming out of the shower could wash away all of his emotions.<p>

* * *

><p>After showering, moisturizing and choosing a suitable outfit, Kurt had left his house feeling worse than he had when he'd woken up. He managed to drive to school, but couldn't bring himself to leave his car. So he was sat in the car park, watching students walking up the steps into school. The sight of Mercedes and Tina across the lot seemed to be motivating enough to get him to move. He wandered over to his friends, in absolutely no rush.<p>

"Hey!" They greeted, their enthusiasm almost too much for him.

"Hi," He replied, hitching his bag up onto his shoulder. He could see Karofsky and a load of footballers walking towards them, and gestured to the girls to walk.

"You don't look so good." It sounded like a statement, but he knew Mercedes was asking him what was wrong. Kurt shrugged.

"Guess I need more sleep."

The girls threw each other suspicious glances, but decided not to pressure Kurt too much. He'd let it all out eventually, they just had to give him time. They linked arms before walking up the steps, through the doors and down the hall.

"I need to go to my locker," Kurt said. "I'll see you later." He freed himself from their grasp, and walked over to his locker, which was luckily not near to anyone's he knew. He fiddled with the combination for a moment, and then began to sort through his books. The loud bang on the locker next to him didn't even make him jump, and he continued to rummage through his bag. He couldn't be bothered with bullies this morning. But the next voice he heard wasn't menacing, or harsh. It was a soft, seductive whisper in his ear, the hot breath tickling his cheek.

"Hey, sexy."

Kurt spun round. The face he'd imagined to go with that amazing voice didn't even compare to the one belonging to the gorgeous boy stood in front of him. His skin was slightly tanned, his hair dark and unbelievably curly, and his eyes. God, Kurt could stare into those hazel-green eyes all day, but his own eyes had caught sight of the cocky grin spread across the mystery boys face. He realized he'd been staring, and tried to compose himself.

"What do you want?" He asked, giving the boy his famous bitch-stare.

"Other than you on your knees? Not much," He sneered wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt flinched at the touch and tried to push the boy away, instantly regretting it. Underneath the boy's white, v-necked t-shirt he could feel his amazingly toned muscles. He chuckled darkly, leaning forward so all Kurt could see was his hazel-green eyes, now filled with cockiness. "Playing hard to get are we?"

"No," Kurt snapped. "I'm not playing anything, and you are _not_ going to get me." The boy laughed again.

"We'll see about that," He whispered. Kurt closed his eyes as he breathed in the boys scent. He grinned before turning on his heels and walking away. "See you around, babe," He called over his shoulder, winking at Kurt has he did so. Kurt let out a deep sigh before leaning his head against the lockers. This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. That Was It

**_AU:_**_ Thank you so much for the reviews! They really got me motivated, and I started writing this as soon as I'd finished reading them. I didn't expect to get this chapter done so soon. I know it's still quite short, but it's longer than the first, so that's a good sign. I don't know how long it'll take me to do the next chapter. I'm going to shut up now. Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming! Hope you enjoy :P_

* * *

><p>Try as he might, Kurt couldn't get that idiot out of his head. He thought he'd been in a bad mood before, but now he was furious. The sheer arrogance of the boy just made him want to punch him in the face, and yet this strange emotion hung in the back of his mind, and Kurt couldn't work out what it was. He decided he didn't care. The clichéd 'bad-boy' look he had was enough proof that he didn't deserve any of Kurt's thoughts, let alone his time. And so he focused on trying to convince Mercedes that there was nothing wrong with him.<p>

"So, what's up?"

"I already told you, I'm tired."

She wasn't going to fall for that one.

"Really, Kurt? That's the best excuse you can think of?"

"It's not an excuse," He insisted, waving his arms above his head. "I didn't get enough sleep!"

"Oh, come on!" She said, refusing to drop the subject. "I know you, Kurt. I know that you're awful at lying, so you might as well just tell me!"

Kurt groaned, his head falling into his hands. "I don't know, okay? I woke up this morning, and I just felt bad!"

Mercedes looked at him for a moment, scared to say him anything else in case she upset her friend.

"Bad about what?" She asked, finally. Kurt looked up at her, his brilliant blue eyes full of fear and sadness.

"Everything," he whispered. "This place, glee..." His voice trailed off for a moment. "Karofsky."

Mercedes reached across the table, holding his hand. "He won't touch you," she assured him.

"You can't know that!" He cried, fighting the tears that began to sting his eyes. "I just, I c-can't stand not knowing. Not knowing when I'm going to get pushed into the lockers, or have a slushie thrown in my face." His voice was trembling now, and tears were slowly rolling down his pale face. She gave his hand a squeeze, trying her best to comfort him. He forced his eyes shut in an attempt to stop his tears. A cocky grin flashed in his head, and his eyes shot open. Mercedes stared at him. He looked like he'd just been slapped.

"What? What is it?" She asked, the fear obvious in her voice. Kurt shook his head and pulled his hand away.

"Nothing," He said, getting to his feet. "I'll catch up with you later." And with that, he walked off leaving a very confused and worried Mercedes behind. He knew that he would have to explain himself eventually, but for now he just wanted to be alone. He walked down the hall, deciding he'd wait outside his next class until lunch was over. He turned a corner, and soon realized that his plan wasn't going to work out. A curly haired boy dressed in very tight jeans, a v-necked top and a leather jacket was sauntering down the hall, towards him. He debated whether or not to turn around, before deciding it would look too weird. So he kept walking, his head held high as the boy came nearer and nearer. He had been too busy on his phone to notice Kurt, but the sound of footsteps approaching caused him to look up. He grinned as his eyes fell on Kurt, looking him up and down.

"What is your problem?" He snapped, unable to hold his tongue. The boy was close now, almost too close. He stepped towards Kurt.

"You've still got your clothes on." He winked, and that cocky grin returned. Kurt was trying his hardest not to hit him.

"You are such an ass!" He shouted, his face bright red. "You turn up here, walk around like you own the place, and think it's okay to just be rude to everyone you meet!"

"Not everyone," He smiled. "Just you." Kurt noticed the boy's eyes were focused on his crotch. He growing even more frustrated every second.

"What makes you think that's okay? You think anyone's falling for that clichéd look you've got, or that awful attitude? You think I'd actually give you the time of day? You think people are going to respect you for acting the way you do? Because they won't. They'll see you've got no respect for anyone, and won't respect you either!" Kurt was sure the boy stood in front of him wasn't real. He'd pretty much just screamed in his face, and yet the cocky smile and wandering eyes remained. Kurt waited for an answer, but didn't get the one he'd expected.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot you are when you're angry?"

That was it. Kurt lunged at the boy, his fist raised. But he wasn't quick enough, the boy reached out and grabbed his wrists, pulling him closer. Kurt gasped and the boy took the opportunity. Before Kurt had even realized what was happening, the boy had his face pressed against his, their lips locked. The boy's tongue darted around Kurt's mouth, licking his teeth and his own tongue. He couldn't move from the shock. The boy drew Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down. Kurt let out a broken moan, and felt all of his body heat flooding south. The boy noticed. He forced Kurt up against the locker, grinding his hips as he continued to kiss him. It was then that Kurt registered what was happening. That this stranger had forced him against the wall, kissed him, embarrassed him. His eyes flew open, though he couldn't remember shutting them. He pushed the boy away, gasping for air.

"God, you're good at that!" He grinned, staring at Kurt's expression. "Sorry, I probably should have introduced myself. My name's Blaine."

"K-Kurt," he stuttered. Why had he told him that?

"I need to know what to scream when you're blowing me." Blaine winked. How had he done that? "Good, huh?" Kurt just stared in amazement. There was no way this boy could know what he was thinking. "Oh please, it's written all over you!" He couldn't think of a decent reply, and so he began to walk off. He sighed as he heard footsteps following behind his own.

"What do you want?"

"I'm pretty sure we've been here before," Blaine laughed. "I don't see why you're so stuck up about it though. You're obviously stressed. A good fuck will help ease the tension."

"Why can't you just see that I want you to leave me alone?"

"Didn't seem that way to me, babe. You wanted that as much as I did, and don't try to deny it."

"That was a mistake," Kurt snapped, glaring a Blaine. He felt a little better when he realized he was a few inches taller than the boy. "I'm telling you now, back off." He turned on his heel, and walked off down the hall. Blaine was just about to follow, when the bell went and a sea of student began walking through the school. He'd just have to wait.


	3. The Death of Him

_**AN: **I have some apologies to make. I'm sorry that the last chapter was written in italics, I was half asleep when I uploaded it, and I wrote AU instead of AN. I tried to make this chapter a little longer again, and I'm slowly but surely getting there. I haven't really started bringing in any of my plot ideas yet, so I might try and do that in chapter 4, but I don't want this to seem rushed... Anyways, I apologize in advance for the stupid amount of dialogue in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Thanks for all the alerts, reviews, and favorites and please keep them coming. Especially the reviews, they make me very happy indeed! Enjoy! :P_

* * *

><p>The rest of the week seemed to fly past, with Blaine making more inappropriate comments which Kurt ignored. He hadn't spoken to the boy since the incident in the hall, but Blaine still followed him around like a little lost puppy. He was pretty much in all of his classes and had taken to sitting behind Kurt and stroking his calf with his boot clad foot. He wasn't going to give in. Kurt had decided that Blaine was nothing but trouble, and that the kiss was a mistake, and one that angered him. He felt like the whole thing with Karofsky was being repeated, and now the first two kisses he'd had had been forced, stolen from him. But Kurt felt different this time. Blaine did something to him that he couldn't explain, and, when he thought about it, he'd actually enjoyed it when Blaine kissed him. It made him feel special, wanted. He knew that didn't matter to Blaine, that he was just looking to get laid and had decided to try it with Kurt. He wasn't going to give him what he wanted. No way. Kurt Hummel was stronger than that, better than that.<p>

"Hey babe!" Kurt sighed and continued to ignore Blaine. He stood in front of Kurt, blocking his path. "You know, we've got that French test coming up and I could really do with some tips and revision. Maybe you could come round mine tonight and you could..." Blaine paused, looking Kurt up and down. He focused on his crotch before looking back up at the taller boy's face. "help me."

"Get lost, Anderson," Kurt snapped, pushing Blaine out of the way.

"That's the first time you've spoken to me since you were moaning like a whore the other day." Kurt brushed the comment off and continued to walk away. Blaine was notgoing to mess with his head.

"Feeling a bit distracted are we, Hummel?" The boy stepped in front of him and leaned in close. Kurt closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look into the beautiful ones in front of him. "You know, I could have you begging for me in a heartbeat."

"R-really?" Asked Kurt, his sarcasm sounding more like a desperate plea. The boy chuckled and leaned in even closer. He started to nibble on Kurt's earlobe, and then began running his tongue down his neck towards his shoulder. Kurt tried to block him out, but it was no use. A faint moan broke through his lips and the boy laughed again.

"Imagine that tongue around your cock," He whispered in his ear. Kurt shivered at the thought and bucked his hips involuntarily. Blaine arched his back, his erection digging into Kurt's hip. He was so glad they were alone. He reached out his arms and tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls, his nails digging into his scalp. Blaine let out a deep growl and before either of them knew what was happening Kurt was pressed into the lockers again whilst the other by continued to tease him. He flicked his tongue against his neck and Kurt moaned again, not trying to hide it this time. And then the heat of Blaine's body disappeared and he could hear him laughing. He opened his eyes to see Blaine standing in front of him, a huge grin plastered to his beautiful face. He took a step towards Kurt and closed his eyes. Kurt closed his eyes too and waited for Blaine's lips to meet his. He could feel his breath on his face and waited, the anticipation nearly killing him. The boy's lips brushed against his own.

"I told you so," Blaine whispered. Kurt's eyes flung open to see the boy walking away down the hall. He turned the corner, leaving a very confused Kurt feeling a mixture of shock and arousal. He groaned and sunk down to the floor, pulling his legs up to his chest. His cock was throbbing and his skinny jeans were becoming very uncomfortable. He propped his elbows up on his knees and allowed his head fall into his hands. This boy was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>Kurt was still sat on the floor when the classrooms emptied at the end of lessons and the halls were filled with students. He refused to look up, keeping his face buried in his hands. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and heard someone sit down next to him. He didn't care who it was. Nobody was going to see him like this.<p>

"Kurt?" Mercedes. There was no way he'd be able to wriggle out of explaining this. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." He choked, his voice catching in his throat. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he looked up. Mercedes had never seen him look so awful. His eyes were red and puffy and tears were still rolling down his cheeks. People were staring at them, but he didn't care. He leaned closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You can tell me," She whispered. The tears started falling heavy again and he couldn't find the strength to stop them. He felt so confused, so guilty, so stupid. She offered him a tissue, and he took it, dabbing at his eyes.

"Thank you," he mumbled. She nodded before standing up and pulling Kurt with her. The halls were nearly empty now and he relaxed a little. Mercedes lead him to an empty classroom and sat him down. She pulled up a chair and sat facing him.

"Boy, you have some serious explaining to do." Kurt smiled for a moment, and then his face fell again. He didn't know where to start.

"I just..." His voice trailed off. "It's Blaine," he blurted out. Mercedes looked at him, her confusion obvious.

"Blaine? That really hot new guy?" Kurt groaned at the thought of him and nodded his head.

"He's been flirting with me." He looked down at his feet, unable to meet her gaze.

"Wow," She replied. Now it was Kurt's turn to be confused.

"Wh-what?" He muttered, still staring at the floor. She shook her head.

"I never saw that one coming."

"What do you mean?" He managed to pick his head up and look at his friend.

"I had no idea he was gay." Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Yeah," he said. "Doesn't really fit the stereotype, does he?" Mercedes shook her head.

"So why are you so upset? He's hot and gay! That's good, right?"

"He's an ass." Kurt was starting to feel a little better. Mercedes looked at him expectantly. "He keeps saying things to me, and he..." This was so hard to do. "On Tuesday, he kissed me." He looked down to floor again.

"Saying things? Like what?" Kurt blushed at the thought of Blaine's comments. Mercedes noticed and laughed. Kurt shot her a disapproving look and she shut up.

"I'm not repeating it."

"It was really that bad? Oh come on!"

"Nope, no way. I don't care anyway. I don't even want to think about him."

"That's why you were crying over him?"

"I was not crying over him!" Kurt snapped. Blaine had not gotten to him and he wasn't going to either. "He just wants to get laid, and I won't give him what he wants." Mercedes stared at the broken boy in front of her. He had started crying again and she knew there was so much more he wasn't telling her.

"Kurt?" She was whispering now, her own guilt filling her up. "What aren't you telling me?" He sighed.

"I'm just so confused." He wiped his eyes with the tissue and continued to talk. "He annoys me so much. He's so arrogant, and rude, and most of the time I just feel like slapping him. But earlier..." He sniffed back even more tears. "It was like I wanted him. And now I feel even worse for letting him get to me and I just don't know. He's trouble. I know that. But when he's around me I feel better, but guilty at the same time. Like I'm not supposed to like him, but then I think I do and..."

"I know what you mean. But from the sounds of things, it's just sexual frustration and you don't really like him."

"Y-you think so?" Kurt smiled. This was good news. Mercedes nodded and smiled back at him. Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door swinging open and banging against the wall. Kurt's jaw hit the floor. There, in the open doorway, stood Blaine Anderson.


	4. That Wasn't Enough for You

_**AN: **So I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, cause it feels like I'm rushing the story a bit. But don't worry, I'm not. I have a great idea for the plot, and knowing me this will end up stupidly long and boring. This chapter is longer again, so I am definitely improving on that! This may get a bit confusing at one point, as it does kinda switch to Blaine's POV, but it was necessary. Anywho, enjoy the chapter, and keep the alerts, reviews and favorites coming because they make me a very happy bunny :D thank you!  
><em>

* * *

><p>The two of them just sat there, staring at the boy they had just been talking about. Kurt was trying to get over the shock, to work out what to say, but nothing came. His brain couldn't even make the thoughts he wanted to voice, so instead he sat there, trying to figure out Blaine's expression. That was no use either. No part of him held any emotion, except his eyes, and they were too hard to even look at, let alone read. Blaine shook his head and walked into the room, flinging the door shut behind him.<p>

"I really don't like to repeat myself," he said, walking over to where Kurt was sitting. "But I told you so."

Kurt couldn't take this any more.

"Just fuck off, will you Anderson?" Mercedes couldn't believe how angry he was. "You know, you are such an annoying asshole!"

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you were begging for me earlier." A smile played across his lips. Mercedes understood what Kurt meant when he'd said Blaine was an ass. He looked so cocky and arrogant right now. And Kurt looked so upset, so angry, though whether at Blaine or himself she couldn't tell.

"You're doing it again? You think I actually want this, when it's you coming on to me!"

"I heard what you said, Kurt! Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Clearly you are! You think with your dick, Blaine, and it's all you care about! You don't give a damn about me, or anyone else, you just want to fuck me and throw me out of your life, and you think you can do that by forcing a kiss on me!"

"I felt your hard on Hummel. Don't you dare try and make out I tried to rape you or something!"

Kurt let out a groan of frustration and Blaine stepped back a little.

"I told you to leave me alone! That the kiss was a mistake, everything that has happened between us was a mistake, but no, that wasn't enough for you was it? You follow me round, and try to get in my pants every time we're alone! You just want to get laid, Blaine! You're a fucking whore, and you know it!" Kurt was right next to him now, screaming at the boy in front of him, tears streaming down his face for the tenth time today. Mercedes sat there staring at the two of them. She watched Blaine closely, the previous arrogance and cocky grin faded away as Kurt hurled insults at the boy. Something in Blaine's eyes had changed.

"Babe, plea-"

"Don't call me that!" Kurt snapped. Blaine didn't even have time to react. Kurt swung his fist, catching Blaine's nose. The boy yelped in pain, fighting back tears. He raised his hand to his face, wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. He staggered backwards before falling to the floor with a thud. Everyone had been so caught up in what was happening that none of them had heard the door open, or the teacher walk in through it.

"Mr. Hummel!" Yelled a voice from the doorway. Kurt looked up to see Mr. White, the History teacher, taking in the scene before his eyes. Once again, Kurt was speechless. There was no way he could explain why he had just punched Blaine in the face with absolutely no warning. Mr. White ran a hand through his dark hair before shaking his head at the three of them. "All of you, Principal Figgin's office, now." He pointed out of the door. Kurt managed to speak.

"Sir, Mercedes had nothing to with any of this, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Blaine tried to nod his head, but winced at the pain in his nose. Mr. White sighed.

"Fine, Mercedes you are free to go. You two, move, now. I'll call the principal and inform him of the situation." He walked over to his desk and sat down, picking up his phone. Blaine got to his feet and walked out of the door, Kurt following behind him. He'd expected the boy to have walked off down the hall, so he couldn't help but jump when Blaine was stood leaning against the wall outside the room. He took Kurt's hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Kurt knew better than that. He pulled his hands away and began walking towards Figgin's office. Blaine could try to be as nice as he wanted, but Kurt knew what he was doing. Blaine just wanted to use Kurt, and he wasn't at all surprised if he pretended to be someone he's not in order to get him. He heard the boy sigh, but kept walking. No giving in, he told himself. Not again. He heard soft footsteps following closely behind his own, and if he hadn't just been face to face with the boy he would never have thought it was Blaine. He spun round, blocking Blaine's path as he had done to him earlier.

"I don't get you," He admitted.

"Look, Hummel, can we just leave it? I apologized, I don't know what the fuck else to do, so let's just get this over with." Kurt laughed a little, and Blaine noticed."What?" He asked, staring Kurt in the face.

"I just punched you in the face and you're apologizing to me." He grinned. Blaine had never seen him smile like that before. He smiled too, but doing so sent a great deal of pain through his nose. He frowned, looking down at the floor and clenching his eyes tight. "Are y-you okay?"

Blaine's head shot up. The worry in Kurt's voice scared him. Nobody had spoke to him like that since... No. He pushed the thought to the back of his head and tried to look as happy as possible.

"Yeah," he muttered, poking his nose gingerly. Kurt noticed the other boys expression and pulled his hand away from his face.

"Screw Figgins," he said, grabbing Blaine by the wrist. "You need to see the nurse."

"N-nurse?" Blaine stuttered. He hated nurses. "Why?"

"I think you're nose might be broken." Kurt blushed, looking down at his feet.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Blaine pushed Kurt's hand off his wrist and laced their fingers together. Kurt's eyes widened at the gesture, and despite how uncomfortable he felt, the guilt was hurting him. He'd never forgive himself for damaging Blaine's perfect face. He smiled, wiping the tears from his cheeks with his free hand.

"Come on then," he whispered, leading Blaine away down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kurt was stood next to Blaine, who was sat on a hospital bed in the nurse's room. He couldn't stop the guilt that was washing over him. They had examined Blaine's nose and were now waiting for a result, though why neither of them knew. There was nothing that could be done about a broken nose.<p>

"You don't have to stay you know? I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." Blaine's cocky smile had returned, and though he hated admitting it, Kurt was glad.

"Do you want me to leave, or..."

"Well," the boy hopped up of the bed and stood next to Kurt. "We are alone, and there's a lock on that door," he whispered. Kurt sighed. The asshole had returned.

"Blaine, no. Look I'm sorry okay. For everything I said, and for punching you and anything else, but I can't do this."

"Do what baby?" Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes, his voice filled with an innocence Kurt knew was fake. He waved his hand between them.

"This," he sighed. "Us. I don't do casual, you don't do commitment. And if I'm honest, you annoy me most of the time anyway."

"But?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

"But nothing, Anderson. It's not happening, so forget it. I'm going now. Bye." With that, he turned and walked out of the room.

Blaine sighed and sat back down on the bed, watching Kurt's hips sway as he walked away. How he wanted to take those hips and dig his fingers into them, gripping them so tightly that he left bruises. He wanted Kurt. Maybe he could try dating him? No. That was a stupid idea. He knew what feelings did to you. That wasn't going to happen again. But he had a plan. He'd show Kurt casual.

He got up and followed the boy out of the door, hoping he could catch up to him. He was supposed to be waiting for the nurse, but he didn't care about that. He could get Kurt Hummel out of his head. He saw the taller boy walking down the hall and ran to catch up with him.

Kurt sighed as he heard the sound of boots thudding against the floor behind him.

"So, we still have to go see Figgins." Blaine smiled, and Kurt spun round. He laughed as the wiggled his eyebrows.

"Where did you think I was going?" Kurt realized how much of a stupid question was, especially when talking to Blaine.

"To take care of that little problem you have," Blaine whispered, ghosting his fingers over Kurt's hip. Kurt tried to think of a reply, but just hummed instead.

"Problem?" He asked, trying to imitate Blaine's smug, yet seductive tone.

"Oh baby, you don't need to try. You're hot as fuck already." Blaine's fingers were moving up Kurt's side now, though applying very little pressure. Kurt sighed at the comment.

"So are you." Why the hell had he said that? What was he doing? Was he flirting with Blaine? No, he hated him. Didn't he? Kurt's train of confused thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Blaine's hands against his bare skin.

The boy had pulled his shirt up and was running his fingers along his ribcage. God, that felt good. That felt amazing. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling them closer. Their hips slammed together and their mouths met. The kiss was rough and desperate, but Kurt didn't care. He needed him.

Blaine's tongue whirled against his own and Kurt moaned into the other boys mouth, causing him to shiver. Blaine's other hand reached under his shirt and he began running his fingers up and down his back. Kurt couldn't take this any longer. His hands dropped to Blaine's ass and he threw the boy against the wall. Blaine groaned at the feeling of the Kurt's body against his own. Kurt never wanted Blaine to stop making that sound. He forced Blaine's legs apart with his knee and rolled his hips, his cock hardening as it brushed Blaine's through the fabric of their clothes.

Blaine groaned again and flipped them over so that Kurt was pressed firmly against the wall. Blaine placed open mouthed kisses down his neck, sucking and biting so hard he knew there would be marks. He didn't care. Kurt moaned and arched his back, desperate for some friction.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine placed his hands on the other boys hips, holding him tight before rolling his own hips down.

"Blaine!" Kurt's head fell back against the wall and Blaine bit his exposed collar bone. Kurt let out another moan before wrapping his legs around Blaine, his heel digging in his back and forcing their cocks together.

"You're so fucking hot for this aren't you?"

Kurt just nodded, unable to speak. Blaine laughed and shoved Kurt, forcing him to rise up the wall a little bit. Their hips had moved in the process and Kurt could feel Blaine even more now.

"B-blaine," he stuttered, his bright blue eyes completely blown with lust. "I-I'm gonna..."

"Do it," said Blaine, kissing along Kurt's jaw and rolling his hips even harder. Kurt screamed as he neared his climax, his eyes closing as he felt the heat in the bottom of his stomach. Blaine's lips found his and muffled his screams and moans as he came in his pants. He was so glad Blaine was holding him up, because he felt much too weak to stand. Blaine chuckled darkly as he set Kurt down on the floor. Kurt's knees wobbled and his whole body felt like jelly.

"Did that really just happen?" Kurt's breath was starting to even out and felt safe on his feet again. Blaine palmed his over sensitive cock.

"You fucking bet it did."


	5. Just Give It Time

_**AN:** So, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to be updated, I had serious writer's block, and most of the stuff I wrote was awful, and I just deleted it. This chapter is quite short, and not much happens, but it was needed. I'll try and make the next one a bit longer and more interesting, though I have no idea when it'll be up. I know I say this a lot, but thank you to all of the people who've added this story to their alerts and favorites, and have taken the time to review this, I love you all. Keep the reviews coming, they make me want to write even more :P try to enjoy this chapter, regardless of how short it may be!_

* * *

><p>The mid winter weather was a lot like Kurt's emotions the next day. Unpredictable. While the elements couldn't decide between blue skies, rain, snow or hail, Kurt couldn't decide on his feelings for Blaine. At first he'd been angry at how he'd let himself go, then confused as to why it had happened, upset that Blaine had led him on, glad that he had and guilty for wanting him to do it again. What was he supposed to do? He didn't like Blaine, right? Or did he? He didn't know. He didn't want to like him. But maybe he did. He screamed, the sound echoing around his empty bedroom. Geometry homework was not a good idea while Blaine was on his mind. He had spent his Saturday alone in his room, trying to get his work done, his mind constantly flickering back to the boy. Was there any use in fighting this when Blaine was so much stronger than he was? He really needed to stop asking himself questions. His father's voice brought him back to reality.<p>

"Kurt, door!" He called down the stairs. Kurt sighed, getting up from his desk and walking over to the stairs. He reached the top and saw his father waiting for him.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked. His father shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't like the look of him, Kurt. He doesn't look..." He thought for a moment, his eyes meeting Kurt's. "safe."

Kurt nodded. It was obvious who was at his door, though why he had no idea. He walked towards the door and opened it. Before him stood a boy with dark curls and hazel-green eyes. He was dressed in his usual t-shirt and skin-tight jeans. He was wearing beat up converse on his feet and a leather jacket was swung over his shoulder. Kurt sighed and leaned against the door frame. He didn't want to deal with Blaine now. Their eyes met, and Blaine looked to the floor, shuffling his feet. It was as if he was nervous. What the boy did next was even more of a surprise.

"K-kurt, I'm sorry."

Sorry? Did Blaine Anderson just apologize to him?

"For what?" He asked. Blaine sighed, still looking at the floor.

"Yesterday. You told me what you thought of me and you, and I still let that happen. I shouldn't have done that to you Kurt." He looked up, his eyes dark and empty.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt stepped forwards and shut his front door. Blaine sighed and sat down, pulling a cigarette from a pocket of his jeans. He put it to his lips and pulled out a lighter, lighting the end and putting it away.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I'm confused."

Kurt's eyes widened and he sat down next to Blaine, frowning at the smoke he was exhaling. This was his chance.

"About what?"

Blaine threw the cigarette on the ground, stubbing it with his toe. He ran a hand through his curls before looking again at Kurt.

"You. You confuse me, Kurt. I don't know what I want when I'm with you, and then when I'm not with you I want to be."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I-" he paused for a moment, thinking about what to say next. "Fuck, I don't know, okay? I don't know anything anymore."

"Maybe we should take a break," Kurt suggested, looking away. "I told you I don't want this, Blaine." Kurt sighed again. Blaine nodded.

"C-can we start again?" He asked, his voice hopeful. "We can be... friends, if you want?" Blaine flashed him a smile, his eyes lighting up. Kurt shook his head.

"Not now, Blaine. Maybe, later on, when we've both gotten over this. We need to put it behind us, but we need time." He reached for Blaine's hand and looked him in the eye. "Just give it time." Blaine nodded his head.

"H-how much time?" His voice was shaking just as much as his body. Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I just know that I can't do this, not now at least." He let go of the other boys hand and stood up, ready to go into his house. He turned and walked towards the door, leaving Blaine sat on the ground.

"Forgive me." Kurt was surprised at the sound of his voice. It was quiet, barely more than a whisper, and was filled with emotion. If Kurt didn't know any better he would've thought the boy sounded vulnerable, maybe even scared. He bit back the tears and sat down again. Blaine didn't look at him, he just stared straight ahead, lost in his thoughts. Kurt sighed in defeat, unable to keep his feelings to himself for any longer.

"I can't let you hurt me Blaine," Kurt whispered. It was like he had flipped a switch in Blaine's head that made him go from upset to pissed in a second.

"Hurt? You don't know the meaning of the word, Hummel!" Blaine spat, getting to his feet and staring down at him. His eyes were burning with anger as he glared at Kurt. "What fucking life have you had, huh? People who love you and support you, how unfortunate." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, and getting louder every time he spoke. "You don't know what it's like, Kurt! You tell me about your messed up life, how hurt you've really been."

Kurt couldn't move. The very little color in his cheeks had drained away and he looked paler than ever. Blaine swore as he realized how much he'd told him. He stormed off, leaving Kurt alone. It was at that moment he made his mind up. There was so much more to Blaine Anderson than he'd ever expected. He could see that now. He didn't know what had happened to Blaine, but it was clear that something had. And he was going to find out what.

* * *

><p>After a lot of questioning, explaining and crying, Kurt was sat at the table, facing his father. The only sound came from the wind outside, which had picked up again and showed no intentions of dying down. It was dark now, and rain had started to fall. Burt sighed and looked up, whilst Kurt's eyes remained focused on his lap.<p>

"You cant run from this, Kurt," Burt said, breaking the silence of the room. Kurt still didn't look up. It was easy for his father to say that. He'd explained what had happened, missing out what had happened in the hall yesterday, and Burt had tried to comfort him. Kurt knew how awkward his father felt when talking about these things to Kurt, but he loved him, and he didn't want him to worry, and so he'd told him. Which led to Burt trying to calm Kurt down while he cried over what had happened.

"I know that," Kurt mumbled. "But what can I say to him? I don't want him to get upset, Dad. I've hurt him enough already."

"And he's hurt you, Kurt, but you can't leave it like that. You need to sort something out."

"Like what? What can I say that will make him feel any better, to make him trust me?"

"I-I don't know, kid." Burt sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Kurt wiped his eyes and looked up from his lap at the sound of the front door opening. Carole walked in to the kitchen, taking in the atmosphere.

"What's happened?" She asked, her voice full of concern. Kurt looked down again.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Burt got up and left the kitchen, heading into the living room to watch some football.

"Kurt?" Carole's hand came to rest on the boy's shoulder, and he looked up at her, his eyes still red and filled with tears.

"Boy troubles," he smiled. Carole sat down net to Kurt, removing her hand from Kurt's shoulder, and placing it in his lap, holding his hand tightly. She smiled back at him. The warmth and comfort in that smile seemed to make some of the pain disappear. Kurt poured out his story to her, again, missing out anything inappropriate. When he'd finished, Carole handed him a tissue to wipe the tears that had started to fall again. Kurt had been crying an awful lot lately.

"I don't know what to do," Kurt admitted once he'd calmed down.

"It sounds like he likes you. And you like him, right?" Kurt nodded. "So give it a try, be friends with him, take it slow, but give him a chance, Kurt. Or you'll never know."

"I want to, but he won't talk to me now, not after what I said."

"Try," Carole said, squeezing his hand and looking into his eyes. "Call him, apologize. If he feels the same way, he'll forgive you."

"Th-thank you," Kurt smiled, pulling his hand away and getting to his feet. He walked out of the kitchen, the the living room and down to his room. He picked up his phone from the nightstand and checked it. He smiled at the screen, before feeling nervous.

'1 new message, from Blaine'

Was this good or not? Did he really want to know what Blaine had sent him? He checked it anyway, letting out a sigh of relief as he read the message.

'Sorry for walking off. Maybe we could talk about this? -B'

Kurt wondered whether or not to reply and flopped down out to his bed. He began to write a message.

'I'm sorry too. I'd like that. See you tomorrow? K'

The reply was almost instant.

'I'll pick you up at 10:30 :) See you -B'

Kurt grinned, pulling the covers up to his chin and rolling on to his side. He was looking forward to this.


	6. The Most Obvious Thing In The World

_**AN: **So, this chapter took a little longer to update than I thought it would. Apparently, my ideas like to come to me at times when I should be asleep, or doing other things, and I forget to write them down. Anyways, it's here now, so enjoy it, and please don't kill me when you've finished reading it. I'll try and get chapter seven done a little faster, because I know how annoying it is, waiting for an update. Happy Holidays to everyone who reads and reviews this story. I love you all, you make my Christmas magical :D_

* * *

><p>Trying to avoid the looks his father was giving him, Kurt stared at his hands, which were in his lap. Blaine wasn't supposed to be picking him up for another half hour, but he'd been up since 6 am, which had caused him to be ready <em>way<em> too early. He looked up, glancing at the clock. Carole threw him a reassuring glance, and Kurt smiled back. Burt looked between the two of them. Kurt could tell his date with Blaine was making his father seem uncomfortable. Was it even a date? He didn't know, but he knew Burt wasn't happy with him being around Blaine. The hands on the clock were barely moving, and staring at them only seemed to make them slower, so he Kurt turned his attention back to his hands. He fished his phone out of his pocket and re-read the conversation he had had with Blaine last night. He still didn't know where they were going or why Blaine felt the need to do this. It was strangely out of character. His phone buzzed in his hand and he smiled when he saw why. He opened the text message.

'Nearly at your place, ready to go? -B'

Ignoring the looks from his father and Carole, he quickly wrote a reply.

'Ready as ever. How long will you be? K'

Again, an almost instant reply.

'Eager aren't we? ;) -B'

Kurt had just started to write a rather witty reply when there was a knock at the door. He jumped up to answer it, but his father beat him to it. He stood behind Burt, looking over his shoulder to Blaine. When nobody spoke, he stepped to the side of his father, so he could see Blaine better. He gasped in shock when he caught sight of Blaine's face. He completely forgot about Burt, rushing forwards to the boy stood before him. Blaine's eye was purple and swollen, his lip had been cut, and his t-shirt was stained with specks of red. Kurt reached out to him, but Blaine stepped backwards, his faced twisted in pain. Kurt just wanted to hold Blaine tight, to listen to him when he explained what had happened and cry silently as he tried to comfort him. But he knew he couldn't.

"B-blaine, what h-happened?" He choked, trying to hide the worry in his voice. The boy shook his head.

"It's nothing Kurt. Can we please just go." Blaine forced a smile, and Kurt couldn't help but return it. He glanced at his father, who hadn't moved since he'd opened the door. Burt nodded and disappeared inside, the door closing behind him. Blaine stared to walk and gestured for Kurt to follow. Without even thinking he walked after Blaine, clueless as to where they were going. Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine dug a set of keys from his pocket and headed towards a very tired looking car. He watched as Blaine searched through the trunk, confused when he took out shopping bag. Blaine closed the car and led Kurt to a bench, sitting down and patting the space next to him. Kurt sat and Blaine smiled at him, laughing in return.

"What's with the bag?" He asked, gesturing to where it was sat on the floor. Blaine shook his head.

"You have no patience at all." His cocky grin had returned and Kurt felt a little awkward. He hadn't realized how cold it was until he started to shiver. He rubbed his hands together, wishing he'd brought his gloves with him. He noticed that Blaine wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Aren't you cold?" He questioned, forgetting about the mystery bag. Blaine shook his head again.

"Nope," He grinned. He reached down into the bag at his feet and pulled something from it. "Hold out your hands," He instructed. Kurt was confused, but held out his hands regardless, watching Blaine closely. His mouth fell open as a soft piece of material was placed into his hands. He tried to ask Blaine what it was, why he had given it to him, but he couldn't speak. He opened the material out and looked up, smiling as his eyes met with Blaine's. "It's a scarf," Blaine explained. "I was going to give it to you as a Christmas present, but I want you to think of it as a promise scarf."

"A promise scarf?" Kurt repeated, trying to hold back a giggle. Blaine shrugged.

"I knew you liked scarves."

"Yeah, but what are you promising me?" His head cocked to the side as Blaine's eyes fell to the floor.

"I promise you that I'm not going to do anything that might upset you, or hurt you," He mumbled, still not looking up. Kurt grinned and tried not to cry with happiness. Blaine heard Kurt sniff back his tears and looked up, his face filled with worry. "Kurt? Oh, I'm s-sorry, I didn't..." Kurt held Blaine's hand, the scarf laying on the bench between them.

"Don't be sorry," He whispered. "I love it. Thank you." The two boys stared into each others' eyes, well, Kurt as much as he could see past the bruising on Blaine's face. "Oh!" Kurt exclaimed, getting to his feet and dropping the other boy's hand.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, staring up at him in confusion.

"I don't have anything to give you!"

"So?" Blaine shrugged. "I never get presents." Kurt watched as his triangular eyebrows knitted together.

"Y-your parent's don't..." Kurt's voice trailed away and Blaine shook his head.

"Don't have Christmas with them."

"You spend Christmas alone?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening in amazement. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah," He sounded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't have a tree or anything." He smiled sadly. Kurt could tell he was just pretending that he didn't care, that he wanted to be left home alone for the holidays.

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt shouted, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Come on," He said, pulling the shorter boy down the street with him.

"Kurt, where are we going?" Blaine asked, trying to fight off Kurt, and failing. The boy was a lot stronger than he looked. He stopped suddenly and turned around to face Blaine, his eyes lit up with excitement.

"To get you a tree."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I've told you, I don't have any money!"<p>

Kurt sighed at Blaine's protests and continued to walk around the store, looking for a decent Christmas tree that didn't cost a fortune.

"And I've told you that I'm paying for it," He smiled, picking up some silver tinsel and throwing it into the shopping cart. Blaine sighed and followed after him, his eyes darting around the shelves. "What color's your room?" Kurt asked. Blaine stared blankly back at him.

"C-color?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, their eyes meeting. "What color?"

"Uuuuhh..." Blaine thought for a moment. "Well, the walls are white and the carpet's cream, I guess?"

"Great," Kurt sighed, taking the tinsel out of the cart and placing it back on the shelf. He picked up some more tinsel, gold this time, as well as a pack of baubles and a gold star covered in glitter.

"Kurt, you can't do all this for me, I only got you a scarf." Blaine tried to argue, but he knew there was no point.

"You are having a Christmas tree, Blaine. And we are going to decorate it." A satisfied grin spread across Kurt's face as Blaine sighed in defeat. He set off once more, trying not too walk too fast. They reached the end of the aisle, where a load of trees and lights were on display. Kurt smiled as he looked up at the decorations. He loved Christmas, and was going to make sure Blaine loved it too. "What do you think of this?" He asked, pointing to a rather large tree.

"It's a bit big," Blaine laughed. "It is just for me, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kurt sighed, his eyes scanning over the displays. "This then?" He smiled. pointing to a green tree, about 5 ft tall. Blaine's eyes focused on the tree and flickered to a space underneath it before he nodded his head.

"Yeah sure."

"Yay!" Kurt squealed, jumping up and down as he placed the box in the cart. He knew he looked like a four year old child, but he didn't really care. They headed to the checkout and Kurt paid for the Christmas 'presents' he'd got for Blaine. He began to push the cart back Blaine's car, but a strong pair of hands stopped him.

"Let me," Blaine smiled, taking the cart and pushing it out of the store. Kurt couldn't help but smile back as he followed behind Blaine. He liked this. Liked being friends with Blaine. It was nice to just hang out, and not have Blaine making any rude comments or suggestions. It felt right. He practically skipped back to the car.

"You are going to let me help put up the tree, right Blaine?" No answer. "Blaine?" Kurt looked around to see Blaine stood quite a while behind him, staring across the parking lot. Kurt tried to see what Blaine was staring at, but had no luck. He walked slowly over to him, a little scared of him. "Blaine?" He asked as he edged closer. He heard them before he saw them.

"Hey, look! Faggot's got himself a pretty little ass to fuck!" Kurt froze, his eyes focused on Blaine. He tried to ignore the unfamiliar voice calling to them, something Blaine seemed to be having difficulty with.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Kurt looked up to see Blaine walking towards three men, venom in his eyes.

"Someone's in a bad mood today," The same voice called. "Why don't you and your little cock slut go home, huh fag?" From the way they staggered on their feet, and how slurred their words were, Kurt assumed they were very drunk. Blaine didn't seem to care. He pulled something from his pocket and ran at the man.

"Blaine no!" Kurt called. He tried to run after him, but he couldn't make his legs move. Blaine didn't even turn around. He continued to run at the men, who were stood laughing at him. Kurt gasped in horror as Blaine picked up the man who had been shouting at them by his collar and threw him against a wall. Kurt saw the glint of metal catching in the sunlight and hurled towards them, running as fast as his legs would take him. "Blaine!" He shouted at the top of his voice. "Blaine, please!" But Blaine didn't even acknowledge Kurt. He was close enough to hear what the two of them were saying now. He looked around for the other two men, and saw them stumbling away, laughing to themselves. He stopped dead in his tracks, too scared to get any closer.

"What did you call him?" Blaine snarled, his grip on the knife tightening. Kurt saw his knuckles turn white, and he shoved the man against the wall.

"Your little cock slut," The man grinned. Blaine brought his knee up and slammed it into the man's crotch. His eyes scrunched up in pain, and if Blaine wasn't holding him up, Kurt was sure he would be on the floor. Blaine flipped the knife shut, forcing it into his pocket, before letting go of the man's shirt. He hit the ground with a thud. Kurt winced at the sound of Blaine's foot colliding with the man's side. He wanted to look away, but couldn't bring himself to. Blaine grabbed the man's shirt again, pulling him up to look at him. The man's eyes opened and Kurt could see tears pooling in them, from the combined pain in his crotch and ribs, he assumed. Blaine stared at him, his eyes full of hatred. Kurt listened closely to what Blaine was saying.

"Keep the fuck away from him," He said, letting the man fall to the ground again. Blaine gave him one last kick before turning and walking towards Kurt. He could tell that Blaine would not want to explain this to him.


	7. Awkward Enough Already

_**AN:** Okay, so I really don't like this chapter. It's boring, and WAY too short. I was going to write more onto the end, and I just couldn't make it work. I'll try and make chapter eight a bit more exciting, and longer too. As usual, thanks to everyone who reads this and bothers to review it, I love you people. I'm thinking about writing the next chapter in Blaine's POV, what do you think? Also, would you rather me try to write longer chapters and update less often, or just keep writing the way I do now? Anyways, enough of the stupidly long author's note, and try to enjoy! :P_

* * *

><p>"Blaine, what was-" Kurt was cut off by the look Blaine threw at him. His eyes were burning with hate and anger, and Kurt found himself wishing he knew why.<p>

"Not now Kurt." Blaine had reached the cart and began to push it back to his car, although nothing had happened.

"Not now?" Kurt repeated. "Blaine you looked like you were gonna kill him! And you've just left him there, bleeding!"

"Serves him fucking right." Blaine stopped walking and turned to face Kurt, who hadn't moved. "See how much he likes it." Kurt's mouth fell open as the realization hit him hard in the face.

"Oh my God, Blaine, did they..." He couldn't finish his sentence, but he could tell from Blaine's expression he knew what he meant.

"It doesn't matter, okay?" Blaine had started walking again, and though he couldn't see his face anymore, Kurt could see the other boy's embarrasment. He found himself wanting to hold him again, to get him to open up, but he knew there was no way that would happen. Blaine didn't let people in, he kept to himself. Kurt didn't know why, he just knew that he did. He began walking after the boy, his strides long and hurried. He was rushing, in an attempt to catch up. He didn't really want to sit in the car with Blaine in awkward silence, but he had no other way home. When he eventually caught up to him, Blaine was loading the shopping bags into the trunk.

"Need a hand?" Kurt asked, his voice small and shaky. Blaine shook his head.

"I got it." He loaded the tree into the car and slammed the trunk closed, heading to the drivers side. Kurt headed to the passenger door, opening it and getting in. He looked at Blaine and smiled, in what he hoped was a reassuring way. The boy ignored him and turned his attention to driving. The car roared into life and Blaine pulled out of the lot. Kurt glanced at the rearview mirror, the crumpled heap on the floor fading as they drove away. He stared out at the roads rolling past, the sun starting to set in the sky. Neither looked at the other, they just sat in silence, only the occaisional cough and splutter of the engine breaking through the tension. Kurt didn't recognize anything he saw out the windows. Blaine pulled into a side street and Kurt frowned. It didn't look like a very nice place. The houses looked beat up, their once plain walls covered in graffiti. There was litter all over the floor, a mixture of cigarette ends, take-out cartons and candy wrappers, along with empty cans and bottles that once contained alcohol. Kurt hadn't noticed how dark it had got until a street lamp flickered to life further down the road, flashing on and off.

"Blaine, where are we?" Kurt asked, hoping his fear wasn't obvious in his voice.

"Shit," He said, running a hand through his curls. "Where do you live?" He glanced at him, the previous anger had left him, only to be replaced by something similar to sadness.

"Whitman Avenue," He replied. Blaine sighed again, starting the car back up and pulling out of the street. Kurt felt relieved the moment they were out of the place and back on the road. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until they reached a stop sign. Blaine turned to face him.

"Where now?" He asked, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Right here, then the next left." Kurt said, glancing out of the window into the darkness. He began to see the things he drove past every day, feeling somewhat safer now he recognized his surroundings.

"Here?" Blaine asked, pointing down Kurt's street. Kurt nodded and the car turned. He was just about to tell Blaine they'd reached his house, when the car stopped outside. It was only then that Kurt realized Blaine had drove to his house this morning.

"Blaine, why did you ask me where I live?" He said, their eyes meeting. Blaine looked away, blushing into the darkness.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He was a really bad actor.

"You drove to my house earlier," Kurt explained, trying his hardest not to laugh. Things were awkward enough already.

"I don't know." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "Good night, Kurt." He turned away, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. Kurt took that as his cue to leave and got out of the car.

"Good night, Blaine," He smiled, his voice barely above a whisper. He felt pathetic, but he was sure Blaine had smiled back, just for a moment. He closed the door and walked over to his house. He could feel Blaine's eyes staring at him as he walked, as he fumbled with the door handle and as he stepped inside. He closed the door, leaning back against it. The sound of Blaine's car faded away and Kurt let out a sigh. His father turned away from the football on TV to look at him.

"Everything all right, bud?" He asked, staring at him. Kurt nodded and stood up straight.

"Great, Dad. I'm going to bed," He said, heading towards his bedroom door.

"Kurt, it's not even nine o'clock, and you haven't got school in the morning."

"I know, I'm just tired," He explained before walking downstairs to his bedroom. He flicked on his lamp and flopped on to his bed. He didn't move to get up and put his PJ's on, he just lay there in silence. Why did Blaine have to be so complicated. He ran over the day's events in his head, quickly drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The sound of his phone ringing for the fifth time caused Kurt to get up off his bed. It was still dark outside, and for a moment he wondered who would call him this early. The answer was obvious. He checked his phone and his suspicions were confirmed. The phone went quiet and another missed call from Blaine showed up on the screen. He didn't want to talk to him now. He grabbed clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. He stripped off, throwing yesterdays clothes into the laundry basket, and stepped into the shower. He stood there for a while, allowing the warm water to wash over him, wishing the horrors of yesterday afternoon and the dreams that had followed would flow down the drain. He washed his hair and turned off the shower, reaching for a towel as he stepped out. He wrapped it around his waist and walked back into his room. Kurt looked around in confusion for a moment, before remembering he'd taken his clothes into the bathroom with him. He retrieved them, dried off and got dressed. He spotted his phone vibrating on the nightstand and sighed. God knows how many times Blaine had called him since he last looked.<p>

"Hello," He said, answering the call.

"Kurt, are you okay? I called you like, a hundred times, but you didn't answer and-"

"Blaine, I'm fine," Kurt cut in. "Don't worry."

"I wasn't worrying," Blaine said. His voice was rushed and sounded different than normal. Kurt sighed.

"I was," he admitted. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm always okay."

"You didn't seem okay yesterday." Kurt instantly regretted that.

"Look, Hummel, just drop it alright? What happened yesterday was nothing, so just forget about it, okay?" Kurt nodded, and then realized that Blaine couldn't see him.

"Yes," he said. There was silence for a moment. "Can I help with your tree today?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

"Yeah, sure. I'll pick you up later." Kurt squealed and heard Blaine laugh on the other end of the line.

"See you later, Blaine!"

"Bye, Kurt," He laughed. Kurt heard a click and his phone went dead. He sat down on his bed, grinning to himself. This was going to be great.


	8. Didn't Feel Right

_**AN: **Okay, so this took me WAY too long to write, and it's not even good, so I have to apologize to you for that. I have no excuse, other than I didn't really know what I wanted to happen, and when I did, and I wrote it, it didn't seem right. BUT I know what's going to happen in Chapter 9, so that should be done sooner :P This might seem repetitive, but I swear, I'm not running out of ideas, it's all part of my master plan *evil grin* Anyways, all the usual thanks to my readers, reviewers and anyone who has alerted this or added it to their favorites. Keep 'em coming, they all make me very happy! Especially the reviews *hint hint* I love you all, even more so if you read all of this. Yup. Enjoy! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p>Burt stared at his son who was sat on the couch, up and dressed way too early for a Sunday morning. Kurt was wearing his favorite outfit, and was nervously playing with his hands.<p>

"Where you going?" Burt asked. Kurt's head shot up and his eyes widened.

"J-just out with a friend," He said quietly, trying to avoid his father's gaze.

"On a date?"

"No," Kurt replied, shaking his head. "Just out. As friends."

"Cool," Said Burt, nodding and turning his attention to the TV. A care horn sounded outside and Kurt smiled, got to his feet and walked over to the door.

"I'll see you later, Dad." He called, grabbing his phone and opening the door.

"Have fun, kid." His father replied without turning away from the football on the screen. Kurt grinned to himself and made his way over to Blaine's car.

"Hey!" Blaine greeted, coming around to meet Kurt. He took in Kurt's appearance and his eyes lit up. Kurt noticed him grinning and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" He asked, unable to stop himself from smiling too. Blaine shook his head.

"Nice scarf." Kurt felt a blush creep up his neck and spread over his cheeks. He'd forgotten he was wearing the scarf that Blaine had given to him.

"Thanks," He said, stepping closer. Blaine laughed and opened the passenger side door for Kurt. He got in and did his seatbelt up as Blaine walked around and got in the other side.

"I hope you don't mind doing this, Kurt." He said, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. Kurt shook his head.

"Why would I?" He smiled. Blaine shrugged.

"Don't see why you'd want to help me. I don't deserve it." Kurt was speechless.

"D-don't deserve it?" He repeated. "Blaine, why would you say that?" Blaine shrugged again.

"'Cause I don't," He said, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. Kurt took one of Blaine's hands from the steering wheel and brought it up to his neck.

"You bought me a promise scarf." He whispered, dropping Blaine's hand. "I broke your nose, Blaine." He chuckled at that. "The least I can do is put some Christmas decorations up in your house for you." Blaine hummed and Kurt turned his attention to the other boy's hand, which was stroking his leg. Kurt coughed and Blaine turned to look at him, his face expectant. Kurt smiled and covered Blaine's hand with his own, stroking it gently with his thumb. Blaine pulled his hand back like it had been burned, returning it to it's previous position on the steering wheel.

"Kurt, God, I'm so sorry." He said, shaking his head. "I-I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don't worry," Kurt smiled. He brought his hand to Blaine's leg and began to mimic his actions. "I don't mind."

"Really?" Blaine asked. His voice had never sounded so hopefully.

"Really, really." Kurt laughed. They sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. Kurt's hand remained on Blaine's leg, stroking it gently as he watched the world go by through the window. The car began to slow down and Blaine pulled in to a street Kurt thought he recognized, but there was no way he'd been here before. And then it clicked. Blaine had taken them here last night. He didn't realize at first, the place looked so different in the daylight, but you could clearly make out the litter on the floor, graffiti on every wall and the gangs of what Kurt thought were teenagers standing towards the end of the street. The car stopped and both boys turned to face each other. "Blaine, why are we here?" Asked Kurt, his voice quiet.

"I live here," Blaine replied, getting out of the car and heading towards the trunk. Kurt got out and practically ran to join Blaine, who was getting bags of Christmas decorations out.

"N-nice place," Kurt muttered, hoping his voice sounded positive. Blaine grunted.

"It's a shit tip." He slammed the trunk and handed Kurt a bag, fumbling in his back pocket for his keys. Kurt took the bag and began to follow the other boy towards what Kurt guessed was Blaine's house. He said house, it was actually a very small bungalow, which looked a lot worse than the others on the street. Blaine fumbled with the keys for a few seconds before swearing under his breath and kicking the door with little force. Kurt was sure his jaw dropped when the door swung open with ease to reveal the dark room behind it. There was hardly anything in there. There was a double bed to the right underneath a boarded up window, and a small chest of drawers at the foot. Against the wall to the left a worn out sofa with a wooden coffee table in front of it, and Kurt also noticed a door on the back wall. "Go in," Blaine said, not looking at Kurt but down the street where the gang was stood. Kurt did as he was told and stepped inside, followed by Blaine.

"You really live here?" He asked. Blaine nodded. Kurt took in the room he was stood in. Something about the place didn't feel right. Maybe it was the way it was so clean. He'd been in Finn's bedroom, and couldn't see the floor, but the very little things Blaine had here looked organized. There were a few stains on the carpet here and there, which had obviously been attempted to been removed, and the bin in the corner was slightly overflowing, but apart from that it looked perfect. But Kurt's room was the same. No, there was something else about this place that just wasn't right. And then it hit him. The whole room was just so Blaine. Nobody else, just Blaine. Blaine's schoolbooks stacked on the drawers, Blaine's guitar propped up against the sofa, Blaine's sheet music spread across the coffee table, Blaine's shoes lined up against the wall next to the door. There was nothing in this room that didn't belong to Blaine. Kurt looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't.

"What?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows knitting together and his head leaning to one side.

"Where do you parents live?" Kurt asked, their eyes meeting. Blaine's eyes scared him. They were dark, and hate filled, even more so than they were when he had that man pinned against the wall yesterday.

"Not here," Blaine said, walking towards the door at the back of the room. Kurt stepped forward to try and figure out what he was doing. He could just make out a toilet, and realized that it must be Blaine's bathroom. He heard water sloshing and then Blaine came back with two bottles of beer, offering one to Kurt, who raised an eyebrow. "What?" Blaine asked, motioning for Kurt to take it.

"I thought we were going to do the tree?" Blaine sighed and flopped onto the sofa, shuffling the sheet music into a pile and putting the beers down on the table.

"We have to do that now?" He sighed. Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes," He replied. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can have some fun." He said, motioning to the beers. Blaine grinned wickedly and looked Kurt in the eye.

"Oh, we'd have fun alright," He winked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were gonna stop that?" He smiled. Blaine nodded.

"Right, sure." He said, his voice more serious. "Christmas tree." He got up and walked towards the bed laying down on the floor and reaching under it. He pulled out a box and smiled and Kurt as he showed him what it was. Kurt grinned excitedly and walked as calmly as he could towards the other boy, who was now pulling the tree out of the box.

"Where are you gonna put it?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged.

"Dunno. Where do you think it should go?" Kurt's eyes scanned the room for a place to put the tree.

"Over there?" He suggested, pointing to the corner next to the sofa. Blaine nodded.

"Sure thing, boss." He said, picking up the tree and walking to where it was going to go. Kurt got up and began sorting through the decorations when Blaine called him. "Kuuuurt."

"What?" He laughed, looking for the gold star the bought.

"Come here!" Blaine whined. Kurt got up and looked at Blaine, who was staring at the Christmas tree in confusion. He giggled and walked towards him.

"What's the matter?" He asked, although he knew the answer.

"I don't know how do this!" Blaine sighed. He looked almost embarrassed, but Kurt knew Blaine better than that.

"It's easy," He smiled taking the tree from Blaine and turning it upside-down. "Where's the bottom?" He asked.

"The what?" said Blaine. Kurt laughed again.

"Go look in the box," He smiled. Blaine walked over to the box and came back with three triangular pieces of plastic.

"You need these?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"Yes, Blaine, or the tree wouldn't stand up."

"Oh," He replied. "Didn't know that," He admitted running a hand through his curly hair.

"Hey, it's okay," Kurt soothed, holding his hand out. "Come here, I'll show you." Blaine smiled and moved in closer, handing the plastic pieces to him. Kurt took one and showed Blaine how to slot it into the bottom of the tree. "Now you try," Kurt said handing the tree to him. Blaine took the tree and slotted the other two in, smiling when he did.

"Now what?" He asked, sounding as excited as Kurt felt.

"Stand it up," He explained, watching as Blaine did so.

"Yup. Tree's standing."

"Now we pull the branches down."

"P-pull them down?" Blaine asked. "But I don't wanna break the tree!" He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

"It won't break, look. Start at the bottom," Kurt said, kneeling next to the tree. "Just take the branch, and pull it down." He smiled at Blaine as he showed him what to do. "Easy, right" Blaine nodded and kneeled next to Kurt, carefully pulling down branches. They worked in relative silence, until one of them started signing a random Christmas song, which the other would join in on, and usually ended up dancing around the room to. After about two hours, the tree was up and decorated, gold star and all. Blaine smiled and stepped back, admiring their work.

"It's amazing," He grinned. "You're amazing, Kurt."

"You did it too!" He laughed, hoping he wasn't blushing as much as he hoped he was.

"Yeah, but I just did what you told me to," Blaine said, holding Kurt's shoulders and looking deep into his eyes. "You are amazing," He whispered. Kurt shook his head and giggled at the way Blaine was looking at him.

"Oh my God!" He cried, looking at his wrist. "Blaine, I've got to be home in half an hour!"

"Shit," Blaine mumbled, running his hand through his hair. "Come on, I'll drive you," He said, taking Kurt's hand and walking towards the door. Kurt smiled at the gesture and followed Blaine out of the house and in the direction of the car. Kurt could hear voices calling and then he felt Blaine tense. The shorter boy stopped dead in his tracks and squinted in the direction of the voices. "Kurt, turn around," He said, dropping his hand.

"Blaine, I can't, I've got t-"

"Kurt, I'm serious, turn the fuck around and get back in the house!" Blaine's voice was loud, and his tone scared Kurt. He began walking back, when he realized Blaine was still stood there.

"Blaine!" He called, "Blaine, come on!"

"Just go," He called back, without even looking at him. "Go Kurt."

He walked slowly back, arriving at the door and giving it a gentle shove. He sighed when the door stayed shut and turned to tell Blaine he couldn't get in, but Blaine wasn't there. He looked around desperately for Blaine, but couldn't see him anywhere. Panic began to burn inside of him, as he realized he was alone, and the sound of the voices were getting shoved the door again, but it stayed closed. He whimpered as he heard screaming and the sound of glass breaking. He pushed the door as hard as he could, desperate to get away from the cries that were filling the night air. He heard more glass breaking and then the voices stopped. Kurt's eyes widened as a figure began to walk towards him out of the darkness. He shook his head and continued trying to get inside, but again his efforts were useless. He was scared, so he did the only thing that made sense to him.

"Blaine!" He shouted, hoping he could hear him. "Blaine!" He looked around for anything that wasn't the figure quickly approaching him. "Blai-" His cries were cut off by a hand covering his mouth. Kurt winced as he tasted blood and he struggled to get free.

"God, Kurt, calm down!" Whispered a familiar voice. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that he wasn't being attacked. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and buried his face in his neck.

"Thank you," He mumbled against his skin. Blaine chuckled and kicked the door.

"Come on you, in." He said, pushing Kurt gently inside.


End file.
